The Werewolf and the Newborn
by Sunfire248
Summary: Jacob Black hasn't imprinted since he became a werewolf. Or has he? What happens when he does imprint, and what effect will it have on Bella? Don't read this if you haven't read New Moon and Eclipse!
1. First Look

Lillian Folsby was a normal teenager in many ways. It was basically the usual stuff; she went to school, had a best friend, an annoying family, etc. She was a junior at her high school and got fairly good grades. Lillian wasn't popular by any means, but she didn't think of herself as "nerdy" or a "loser". That might have something to do with her best friend Roxie.

Roxanna Mitchell was a go getter. She didn't let anything stand in her way, and her colorful personality had always balanced out Lillian's shy, quiet demeanor throughout the years. Roxie was Lillian's best friend, and as far as Lillian was concerned, she only needed one best friend anyway. Roxie had always been there for Lillian when she was down, and made Lillian feel more confident then she would normally on her own.

"Hey, Lils! Check this out," Anthony McDaniel called, rushing to catch up with Lillian. Lillian had been strolling casually through the halls on her way to lunch, secretly hoping that Anthony would call her name and run up to meet her. She tried not to show her smile as she turned around and smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Anthony you _know _I can't stand being called Lils, Lily, or any other nickname you can come up with!" Lillian chided. Anthony grinned goofily and it was all Lillian could do not to beam back up at him. Only Roxie knew that Lillian had a crush on Anthony McDaniel, and Lillian planned on keeping it that way. Anthony was really smart, a straight A student. He was also on the basketball team, so he was never teased for his good grades. Most would say that Anthony was out of Lillian's league, but lately he had taken an interest in her. Lillian suspected it was because she had been in most of his classes for the past two years, trying vainly to get his attention with small conversation and subtle hints and it had finally paid off.

"I'm sorry, _Lillian_." Anthony stressed her name jokingly. "I just wanted to show you this," Anthony pulled a well thumbed flyer out of his backpack and handed it to a now slightly trembling Lillian. She had seen this flyer before; it was an advertisement for a new Starbucks that had just opened in their small town of Forks. Lillian reread the flyer and nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard about it." Lillian tried to sound casual. "Were you planning on going there?"

"Umm… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? After school today?" Anthony asked, nervously stuffing his hands into his pockets. Lillian smiled and bobbed her head as a yes. Anthony grinned, and feeling more confident, took his hand out of his pocket to take Lillian's hand. "Great, so I'll see you there at six o'clock?"

"Sure, that's fine." Lillian squeaked, excited by her crush's hand in hers. The two of them trickled into the cafeteria with all of the other students, and separated when they reached Lillian and Roxie's table.

"I'll see you later, Lillian." Anthony called as he strode away towards his own lunch table. Lillian waved goodbye, not trusting her voice to be able to call back.

"Oh my gosh, Lillian! Did Anthony ask you out?" Roxie asked once Anthony was out of earshot. Lillian sat down and told Roxie everything that had just happened, but she was a little distracted for some reason. The whole time she recounted her story, she felt as if someone was watching her. Feeling a bit ridiculous, Lillian paused to look up and see if anyone _was_ watching her.

"Is anything wrong?" Roxie asked, looking at her friend's troubled gaze.

"I'm not sure. I'm probably just imagining-" Lillian froze. She saw what was bugging her. Across from the cafeteria another student was staring at her with rapt attention. Lillian had never seen him before; it was a tall boy with reddish-brown skin and long, dark hair. He was staring at her intensely, almost… hungrily. Lillian quickly looked down and tried to stop her hands from trembling.

"Lillian, what's wrong?" Roxie asked a bit more forcefully this time. Lillian didn't look up for fear of catching the boy looking at her again, so she spoke down to her lunch tray.

"There's a kid looking at me, across the cafeteria." Lillian mumbled, gesturing in his direction subtly. Roxie looked where Lillian was pointing and gasped.

"That's Jacob Black! Don't you know him?" Roxie asked. Lillian shook her head. "Well maybe he's not staring at you, maybe he's just bored. Do you want to find out?" Roxie inquired, an evil smile on her face. Lillian nodded.

Roxie was never one for subtlety. She stood up with a flourish, grabbed her lunch tray, and promptly pretended to trip into Brittany Sutton. Brittany screamed as Roxie's entire tray of food came raining down on her head, and Roxie almost overdid it, but it looked quite dramatic to anyone watching. Brittany's scream had caused everyone to look at her, which was exactly what Roxie intended. Lillian looked at the boy, Jacob, again. _He was still staring at her! _Everyone else in the cafeteria was looking at the scene Roxie had caused, but Jacob was still looking at her! Their eyes met for a moment, and Lillian felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Without thinking, Lillian leapt up and raced out of the cafeteria. She didn't care how weird she looked to anyone else; she just wanted to escape the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

Lillian raced down the hall, towards the girl's bathroom, and was just opening the door to the bathroom when a warm hand caught her arm. Lillian gasped and turned around to see Jacob Black towering above her. Lillian had no idea how he had caught up to her so quickly, he had been on the other side of the cafeteria! Lillian took a deep breath, and looked up into the eyes of her stalker.

"What do you want?" Lillian demanded, her voice now trembling along with her hands. Her arm was starting to feel hot from Jacob's warm grasp; and she tried pitifully to pull it away, but he would not let go. With his other hand, Jacob slowly and carefully reached up to cup Lillian's cheek tenderly.

"You."


	2. Answers

Lillian woke to distorted shapes and mumbled voices

Lillian woke to distorted shapes and mumbled voices. She didn't open her eyes at first; she wanted to know where she was. Hopefully everything that she thought had happened was all a dream. Or not… Jacob's eyes had seemed too real and frightening to be a dream. Lillian couldn't stand to wait any longer; she had to know if what she thought was reality had actually happened. She opened her pale blue eyes and gasped.

"Ah, she's awake." A boy that Lillian knew to be Sam greeted teasingly. Lillian hastily sat up to get a better look at those who surrounded her. The first person she noticed was Jacob, he was sitting uncomfortably close to her and she felt the heat pulsating from his warm body. Lillian shifted closer to him unconsciously, and then she realized what she was doing and shied away again. This seemed to please Jacob, which irritated Lillian even more than she already was.

"What time is it?" Lillian asked Sam, pointedly not looking at Jacob. Sam glanced at another boy, Paul, who looked at his watch.

"Almost eight o'clock," Paul answered. Lillian leapt up from the couch. She was furious beyond belief.

"Do you realize what you've made me do? Thanks to you, I just blew off a date with my boyfriend!" Lillian shouted, bravely calling Anthony her boyfriend. Jacob's face fell.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jacob asked sullenly.

"I think you're missing her point, Jake." Quil chuckled from across the room. Jacob shot him a quick glare before directing his attention back to Lillian.

"I need a phone!" Lillian demanded, glancing nervously around the room. To her surprise a girl gave her one.

"Here, I'm sorry about all of this…" the girl apologized, frowning at Jacob who didn't look the least bit sorry. Lillian accepted the phone, looked at the girl thankfully who gave it to her, and screamed. The girl had deep gashes running across her torn face, and she looked like she had just been mauled by a wolf or something. Lillian backed away from the girl until her back was against the wall.

"It's okay, I'm sorry; I should have warned you about my scars. My name is Emily." Emily said, extending her hand to Lillian. Lillian cautiously shook Emily's hand, not taking her eyes off of her horrible scars.

"I'll b-be right b-back," Lillian stuttered, and quickly fled the room. She quickly dialed Anthony's phone number, she had memorized it a couple of months ago so that she'd recognize it if he ever called her. It rung for a brief couple of rings, and then he answered.

"Hello?" Anthony said, sounding forlorn.

"Anthony! I'm so sorry, I didn't stand you up, I was… unavailable at the last moment." Lillian finished lamely. She didn't want to say "kidnapped" even though it had been on the tip of her tongue. She heard him sigh over the phone.

"So why didn't you call me?" Anthony asked. Lillian was about to answer when she heard whispering on the other line. Female whispering.

"Is there someone there with you?" Lillian screeched disbelievingly. She distinctly heard the sounds of giggling at her words. "Where are you?!"

"Umm… I'm at my house… Cathy's here too…" Anthony trailed off. Lillian was speechless. "You see, I saw her at Starbucks… you know… while I was waiting for you."

"Oh." Lillian said. She knew who Cathy was; she was a blonde popular snot who never got a grade above a C. Lillian never really thought about Cathy before, but now she suddenly hated her. More whispering sounded on the other line, and Lillian felt like she was going to be sick.

"Is it okay if I go?" Anthony asked, his voice a pitch higher than it was before. Lillian didn't want to know what had caused this new change in his voice.

"Sure, just don't talk to me tomorrow, okay?!" Lillian cried, slamming her finger on the "end" button with a little more force than necessary. She stumbled back into the warm living room, sinking down onto the couch. Lillian promptly began sobbing the moment she hit the cushions. Jacob was next to her in a second, pulling her into his warm arms. Lillian didn't fight him, she was too busy crying.

"This is all your fault." Lillian accused weakly. Jacob didn't answer, he merely held her. "Mind telling me what's going on here? Why don't you start with where I am and what happened. The last thing I remember I was in the hallway and you were…"

"Yeah, you passed out when I touched you," Jacob said, a bit of amusement creeping into his voice. "You're doing much better now."

"So where the hell am I?" Lillian asked, wiping her tears away angrily.

"In Sam and Emily's house. I know I should have brought you home, but I wanted you to meet my family." Jacob murmured, stroking Lillian's hair gently.

"You're family?" Lillian asked, feeling surprised.

"They technically aren't my family. But they're part of my pack." Jacob answered seriously. Lillian pulled away from him, and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that? I'd like some _real_ answers here!" Lillian yelled. "And why are you suddenly so into me?" She added quietly. Jacob sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything. Try not to interrupt, just let me speak. Have you heard all of the ancient Quilete legends?" Jacob asked. Lillian nodded; she had heard them all told over a campfire as a young girl. "Good, then this will be easy. You know the legend that says that we all descended from wolves, and the ones about the bloodsuckers?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lillian inquired. Jacob stood up.

"They're true." With that, Jacob started to shake and his form/ outline started to blur. With a final burst, he turned into the largest wolf that Lillian had ever seen. Lillian was frozen with shock. She barely registered the new presence in the room, and Emily taking her hand gently.

"They're all werewolves, sweetheart." Emily whispered. The wolf, Jacob, padded forward and nuzzled Lillian playfully. Emily chortled and pulled Lillian away. Lillian couldn't seem to feel her limbs anymore, and words evaded her.

"Jacob, you'd better turn back now. I think the poor dear's in shock." Emily ordered, sitting Lillian down again. The wolf, Jacob, exited the room obediently. After a few moments a fully human Jacob entered, sitting next to Lillian again.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked, sliding even closer to Lillian.

"I think I'm dead. Or having the longest dream in history… or I could just be crazy…" Lillian mused. Jacob laughed.

"You're fine, I know it's a lot to take in at once… maybe I should answer your other question…" Jacob mumbled, looking down. Lillian looked up sharply, and didn't even notice as Emily swiftly exited the living room.

"Are you referring to why you're suddenly so into me?" Lillian asked eagerly. Jacob nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

"You see… when we become werewolves… we imprint. Once we see the person that we're destined to be with, she becomes our world. You can't do anything without thinking about her, and you want to be with her every chance you get. Imprinting is very powerful, and we have absolutely no control over it… Lillian… I've imprinted on you." Jacob concluded, looking at her once again. Lillian froze again. It was too much, just too much to handle. Lillian did the one thing she could, she ran.

Lillian burst out of the house and fled into the woods, ignoring Jacob's now distant calls. She ran blindly through the woods, wincing at the pain in her feet from the various briars that littered the forest floor. She knew that Jacob would soon catch up to her, so she took a twisting, dark path through the woods.

What Lillian didn't know was that there was a newborn vampire lurking in the forest, watching her. The newborn had come to hunt with her coven, but got distracted by the scent of human blood (Lillian's feet were now bleeding). The older part of the newborn's coven realized what was about to happen, and rushed to that section of the forest to try to stop her. But it would be too late. Bella Swan's kill was running right into her awaiting jaws, and she didn't yet have the self control to stop herself from killing the unsuspecting Lillian.


	3. Bella's Prey

Blood

Blood. That was the only thing on Bella's mind as she sprinted through the woods. She dodged in and out of the trees at an alarming speed, but everything still came in sharp clarity and focus to her. Like she knew it would. Being a newborn vampire was amazing, and Bella knew that she was stronger than the rest of her coven. She tried not to take advantage of this fact too much (except when she challenged Emmett to wrestling, for Edward's sake of course).

None of this mattered to Bella, though. All that she cared about at the moment was her prey, and how she would kill it. She didn't care who the poor human was, for she had gotten a whiff of the person's blood. After that there was no hope for whoever the person was. Bella was hungry, and this person smelled good.

There it was! A girl, she was stumbling blindly through the woods, Bella's woods. Bella licked her cold lips in anticipation, her prey was in sight. She would never know what had happened to her, Bella would be too quick. All it took was one bite, humans were so fragile. So breakable. So delicious.

A few more strides and Bella lunged. At the exact moment that Bella leapt for Lillian's throat, Lillian accidentally tripped over a root in her path. Bella overshot Lillian, landing a few feet away. Snarling angrily, Bella spun around for another try, but those few seconds that delayed her were enough for Alice Cullen to slam into Bella and trap her on the ground.

"Stop it, Bella! Think of Edward, of Carlisle! Do you want to break your oath to the coven?!" Alice shouted, forcefully holding the squirming Bella on the ground.

"Let go of me! The smell, oh her blood…" Bella moaned. And with a burst of furious energy that only newborns could manage, Bella threw Alice off of her. Alice hit a tree and fell to the ground, unmoving. Bella stood up slowly, relishing the look of terror on Lillian's face. The girl was frozen, paralyzed with the fear of what she now knew were vampires. Bella bent over Lillian's trembling body and inhaled deeply. She leaned down slowly, aiming for Lillian's exposed throat.

But Lillian's instinct for self preservation finally kicked in, and she tried desperately to roll away from Bella's teeth. Bella still bit her, but not on Lillian's neck like she intended to. Her teeth sunk into Lillian's shoulder, and Bella felt her deadly venom flow into Lillian's veins. Bella came up again, ignoring Lillian's screams, and aimed for the girl's throat once more.

Before she could, another force slammed into her unexpectedly. Bella felt giant paws pinning her arms to the ground, and she looked up furiously to see a reddish-brown wolf standing on her. The wolf was growling for all it was worth, and the look in its eyes was dangerously angry.

"Get off me, Jake!" Bella screeched, fighting desperately against his weight. That's when the rest of her coven arrived.

"Alice!" Esme cried, rushing to Alice's limp form. Carlisle stepped forward.

"You can get off of her, now. We'll take her." Carlisle said to Jake. Still Jake didn't move. He wouldn't until his alpha arrived. In a second Edward was at Bella's side, glaring up at Jake.

"Get off her, werewolf. She's with us; we won't let her hurt anyone." Edward vowed. Bella's body suddenly went limp under Jake's paws. At Edward's voice she felt a rush of guilt and shame wash over her. Oh god, what had she done? Lillian's screams pierced her heart, what had she done to the poor girl? She couldn't even remember deciding to hunt her, which made her feel even worse.

"You've violated the treaty, Cullen. You do know what this means, right?" Sam announced, stepping out of the trees in his human form with Paul and Embry close behind. Jake glanced to his leader, who gave him the slightest of nods. Warily, Jake stepped off of Bella, who was immediately taken by Edward.

"We're sorry, Sam. She didn't kill her, though." Carlisle pointed out.

"She's as good as dead now." Paul said, pointing to the agonized Lillian. An odd yelp sounded from Jake, and he bounded to Lillian's side, licking the wound in her shoulder furiously.

"Leave, now! We'll discuss the treaty later." Sam ordered, glaring at Carlisle.

"Sam, I can help her…" Carlisle tried to explain. Embry took a step towards the Cullens threateningly.

"GO!" Sam shouted furiously. Carlisle jerked his head to the rest of the coven, and they all retreated into the woods, Esme carrying Alice. Once they were out of sight, Sam bent over Lillian.

"Can you hear me, Lillian?" Sam asked clearly. Lillian was already glistening with sweat, and she continued to scream. Embry picked her up and looked to Sam for orders.

"Take her back to the house." Sam sighed. "This is going to be a long three days. Jake, phase back. She needs you as a human now." Jake padded off into the trees, and came back wearing a pair of sweatpants and a light T-Shirt. Without saying anything, he took Lillian from Embry, trying not to look at the puncture in her shoulder. Lillian's screaming subsided briefly, and she opened her blue eyes wider than Jacob thought possible. Lillian looked up at Jacob, her body still shaking.

"Kill me." Lillian begged, a note of hysteria creeping into her voice. Then a tremor shot violently through Lillian's body and she started screaming again. Her cries of anguish hurt Jacob more than anything he could remember. He felt so helpless, and he wished that there was something, anything that he could do for her.

"Sam what're we going to do?!" Jacob demanded as they neared the house. Sam shook his head.

"Try to make her as comfortable as possible." Sam answered. Jacob gaped at his leader in disbelief.

"You make it sound like she's dying! We can still save her, right? She doesn't have to become a bloodsucker!" Jacob shouted at Sam, as if it were his fault. Sam didn't make eye contact, he just stared straight ahead. Lillian continued to cry and struggle in Jacob's arms. Jacob could feel her body temperature start to drop, and he could swear that Lillian's skin was getting paler by the second.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Emily asked as Jacob, Sam, and Embry entered the house.

"She got bitten by a newborn bloodsucker." Embry explained. Jacob gritted his teeth through his rage as he lay Lillian down on the couch. His love, his soul mate was turning into a dirty leech. And this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Why did every girl he'd ever loved have to turn into one of _them_?! It only made it even more ironic that it was Bella who bit Lillian. Why was fate so against Jacob ever being happy? Couldn't things ever turn out right, just for once Jacob wished-

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It looks like it's too late…" Sam murmured as he examined Lillian carefully, snapping Jacob out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'it's too late'?" Jacob groaned, wanting to die rather than hear the answer that he knew Sam would give.

"To save her. Lillian's going to become a vampire."


	4. The Change

She was dying. She had to be dying, what other explanation was there for her pain? Pain, ha. What a vague word. Torture and agony was more like it, but they still didn't scratch the surface of what Lillian was feeling. Before the pain started, the weirdest thing happened to her, one moment; she was running through the woods. The next thing she knew she was on the ground watching two vampires fighting over her life. Not the best thing to open your eyes to.

But that's when it happened. The hungry vampire bit her, and everything slowed down. Seconds became long, anguish filled moments that just wouldn't end. The pain came in waves, leaving brief moments where Lillian could take stock of what was going on around her. She remembered Jacob defending her in his "werewolf form" and she remembered him holding her in his warm arms, as a human of course. It was odd; Lillian could almost swear that she could feel his love for her through his touch. It helped her, slightly. A little bit. Not enough to stop her from screaming.

Why wouldn't it end? Couldn't it just stop already? Death really shouldn't be this painful, this torturous. Or should it? Had she done something to deserve this? She honestly couldn't remember. It didn't really matter anyway. It's not like remembering could change what was happening to her.

Vampires. The word kept crossing through Lillian's mind in between the bursts of agonizing pain. What did the old stories say about them? Everything that Lillian could recall about vampires was fuzzy, but she was pretty sure that she wasn't turning into one of them. It surely wouldn't be this terrible, would it? No, she had to be dying. She just had to be. Once she got her head wrapped around that fact, things seemed more… tolerable. Not better, but tolerable. If she was dying, then peace was near. Salvation was near.

But if she was dying, then why was she starting to feel stronger? Lillian flexed her muscles experimentally, and felt immense power within her limbs. She took advantage of the brief window of numbness to look up at Jacob.

"Jacob, what's happening to me?" Lillian asked, confused. He answered her, but she couldn't tell what he was saying because another wave of pain hit her. It hit hard, and forced her into a fetal position on the floor. Now she was seriously confused. Was she dying or turning into a vampire? She sincerely hoped that whatever was happening to her would hurry up and end soon. There wasn't much more of this that she could take.

Suddenly her head felt like it was splitting open; the pain was so intense that it actually blinded her. Everything hurt, but her head was the worst. She couldn't think, couldn't see, all she could do was feel. Feel her discomfort, feel her death, feel herself rapidly losing the will to live. Lillian started to shake violently, the tremors turning into something more like seizures. She felt strong arms hold her firmly and steadily, and for some reason she felt the urge to bite them. What was wrong with her?

The pain subsided a little bit. Lillian gasped, and tried to wipe her sweaty forehead with the back of her sleeve. She couldn't move her arm.

"How long?" Lillian wheezed, not bothering to look up.

"It's been two days." Jacob answered, his voice distraught. She could feel his warm hand in hers, and she tried to squeeze his back. Nothing happened.

"Jacob, I'm numb…" Lillian panted heavily. Something dripped on her cheek, and she glanced up to see Jacob crying. It was peculiar, she could feel the wetness on her skin, but she couldn't do anything to stop his teardrop from rolling all the way down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, but Lillian you have to believe me when I say that everything will be okay. I'll take care of you," Jacob promised through his tears. His words were like a tonic, and Lillian felt a little more hopeful…

For about two seconds. Then the pain started up again. No more words, just feelings. But this time, Lillian had something to help her through it.

"_I love him._" Lillian thought. It would be her last thought that she ever experienced as a human being.

**Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo**

Why couldn't it be him? He would die a thousand times for Lillian, and yet it was him watching her struggle through torturous agony. He was angry, frustrated, out of his mind with misery, and if her pain didn't end soon he would surely kill himself. But he didn't leave her side. Not once.

His true love was going to be a bloodsucker; he just had to accept that. They could make it work without ripping each other to shreds, right? She was his soul mate after all. Didn't that mean no obstacle was too large, too impossible for them to overcome together? Well that's what all the sappy love stories said anyway.

It was going to be hard, though. Every fiber of his being was telling him to phase into a werewolf so that he could destroy her, kill the bloodsucker. Protect La Push.

But her face… her pale blue eyes, even filled with tears they were so beautiful. He lovingly brushed a lock of her dirty blonde hair away from her face. Imprinting was a powerful force, but was it powerful enough to counteract his desire to kill her? Jacob sighed, and instantly regretted it. Lillian was starting to smell like a vampire, which certainly didn't make things any easier on Jacob when he inhaled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around with a startled intake of breath.

"Maybe you should step outside for a minute." Sam suggested, his face contorted in a look of concern for his pack brother. He understood what it felt like to watch a loved one get hurt, at least for Jacob he wasn't the one who hurt her.

"No, I c-can't…" Jacob stuttered, wiping his face hurriedly. "I'm sorry Sam, but I won't be available for patrols for a while…"

"That's fine, that's not what I'm worried about." Sam sat down next to Lillian's quivering body. "Jacob… are you sure that you still want to be with her? Maybe she'd be better off with other bloodsu- I mean vampires."

"Never! You know me Sam; I can control myself better than anyone else in the pack! She'll be fine, I swear." Jacob vowed, his voice firm and resolute.

"Jacob, you really need to think of what's best for her right now. I know you love Lillian, and you'll make the right choice in the end." Sam persisted, his voice low and serious.

"Don't you think that she can make her own decisions?! I'll let Lillian choose what to do with her own life, thank you." Jacob hissed stiffly. Sam sighed and stood up.

"We'll talk later. How much more time until she's… you know…" Sam trailed off hesitantly.

"It should be a few more hours." Jacob croaked, glancing at the clock. Sam nodded and left the room quietly. He needed to see Emily, his Emily. Jacob envied him; Sam's love had no complications. Sam could just be with her. Jacob would give anything to be able to have that with Lillian.

"Hey, Jacob! There's someone here to see you!" Embry called from the doorway.

"Tell them to come into the living room!" Jacob shouted back, not taking his eyes off Lillian. He couldn't be sure, but he thought that it looked like her eyes were starting to clear… had her screaming quieted a little? He really hoped so.

"Jacob?" a tentative voice whispered. Jacob turned around to see… Bella Swan. He stood up slowly and deliberately, trying to tame the rage he felt just from seeing Bella's face. He wanted so badly to hurt her, to make her pay for what she had done to Lillian. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, keep himself from losing control. She didn't seem to notice, and she took a careful step closer to him.

"Can I talk to you?"


	5. New Vampire

Lillian couldn't explain it, but she knew it was over. The pain that had hung over her for what seemed to be forever was gone entirely, and she could think straight. In fact, her thoughts were more clear and defined than ever. All of her senses were sharper, especially her sense of smell. She breathed in deeply, and found a rush of scents wash over her. The strongest was that of a werewolf, which caused Lillian to instinctively contort her face in the beginnings of a snarl. But she inwardly shook herself, Jacob was one of them. Werewolves weren't her enemies if Jacob was one of them... right?

Standing shakily, Lillian ambled a bit unsteadily towards the kitchen. On her way into the cozy kitchen, Lillian caught sight of her reflection in the window and gasped. Was that her?! It certainly didn't look like her. Lillian took a step to the right, and so did the reflection. It was definitely her.

Gone were the pimples and zits that used to take up half of her face. Lillian reached up to her face and touched her skin. It was like cool, soft velvet. She was also more pale and luminous than she used to be before she changed. Her dark blonde hair shone with luster even in the dim light, and her pale blue eyes sparkled brighter than ever.

"_I'm beautiful,_" Lillian thought in complete disbelief. Seeing her reflection made everything suddenly seem more real. She was no longer a human, she was a vampire. The realization made her want Jacob, want his warmth. That's when she remembered her last thought as a human being. Did she really love him? Lillian decided to forget about it for the time being. She'd fine out eventually if she really did love Jacob, she now had all the time in the world.

As Lillian stumbled into the kitchen, her newly sensitive ears picked up the sounds of voices in the front room. She focused hard to distinguish the voices, and one of them sounded like Jacob! She involuntarily took a step closer to the noise, and then stopped dead when she heard the next voice. Feeling a little guilty, Lillian crept silently closer to the voices to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm really sorry, Jacob." Bella was apologizing fitfully. "I never meant to hurt her!"

"No, but you did. You let your emotions take control, which is exactly what you're NEVER supposed to do!" Jacob snarled furiously. Lillian heard the sounds of Jacob's heavy footsteps pacing back and forth restlessly, and could easily pick up the stench of Bella's guilt.

"If I could, then I would take it all back in a heartbeat. You know I would," Bella cried, desperation making her voice shrill.

"You should go." Jacob suggested coldly. His voice sounded tight, like he was just barely keeping himself in check. "Saying you're sorry won't change what happened. You're not helping her, Bella."

"But I could, if you'll let me!" Bella declared, her voice more certain. "She needs another vampire to help her adjust-"

"Lillian doesn't need you!" Jacob snapped. "She has me; she has the whole pack's support!"

"But you're not vampires," Bella pointed out meekly. "You can't relate to what she's going through…"

"Too bad." Jacob hissed through his clenched teeth. "She's not going with you. Now get out, Bella." Lillian could hear the door opening, and heard Bella's soft footsteps shuffling out. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Lillian raced faster than humanly possible back to the living room and lay down on the couch, trying to appear to be innocently dozing. Jacob tiptoed in quietly, and sat down beside her.

"Hey there, sleepy." Jacob whispered, gently pulling Lillian to sit on his lap. "You've been out of it for a while… practically three whole days!"

"Very funny," Lillian chuckled weakly. Suddenly she felt Jacob tense, and he slid her off of his lap. "What's the matter?" She asked him, looking up at Jacob with hurt in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry… it's just… your smell… I'm sorry Lillian; I think I'll have to get used to your new… scent." Jacob stammered, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Well _I'm _sorry Jacob," Lillian apologized, frowning playfully. "But I don't care." and with that, Lillian settled down into his warm chest. Jacob laughed at her exuberance, and didn't fight her this time.

"I could hurt you," Jacob warned cautiously. "You don't have to… to be with me. You know, if you don't think I'm worth the risk."

"Stop being so negative!" Lillian chided exasperatedly. "Just let me have a moment to calm down."

"You're just using that as an excuse for me to hold you." Jacob laughed brightly.

"You are _so _full of yourself!" Lillian murmured, gazing up at Jacob's thoughtful brown eyes.

"I know, but I think it works for me. Don't you?" Jacob asked her flirtatiously. Lillian giggled, feeling a little giddy from Jacob's touch. For some reason, the moment felt right to Lillian. The warmth of his chest, the compassion in his gaze, everything was so very tempting. That's why she wasn't surprised when Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He was so warm and inviting, it was incredibly easy for Lillian to lose herself in him and kiss him right back. It felt wonderful, exciting, and thrilling all at the same time. Lillian had never felt so loved before, it was a good feeling. For a brief second Lillian even forgot that he was a werewolf and she was a vampire, that's how amazing she felt.

All too soon, Sam strode into the living room and Jacob pulled away from Lillian. His lips lingered for a short moment over hers, and Lillian felt her heartbeat race erratically. Wait, did she have a heartbeat anymore? Lillian shook her head, deciding that she'd think about it later. Lillian reluctantly slid off of him, and glared at Sam for interrupting her moment. Why did he have to come in now, when she and her soul mate were sharing their first kiss?

"Hey Jacob, don't you think that Lillian should go home? I'm sure her parents will be worried." Sam worded it like a suggestion, but Lillian could tell from the way Jacob stiffened that it was an order.

"Let's go," Jacob said, standing. Lillian got up slowly, examining Sam's face carefully. She wondered if Sam objected to her relationship with Jacob, from the way he was scowling at her she was almost sure that he did. Or he could just be scowling because she was a vampire, it all seemed likely to Lillian.

The ride home was spent in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; they were just both lost in their thoughts. Lillian was thinking about Sam, he had a certain amount of control over Jacob, him being the alpha and all. She'd almost certainly need Sam's approval if she ever wanted to be with Jacob. Lillian sighed; her life was becoming increasingly more complicated lately. She wasn't sure if she liked it.

As the car slowed down to park in her driveway, Lillian could tell that Jacob had something to say. She waited patiently, looking at him expectantly. He finally turned towards her and took her hand.

"Don't be offended at what I'm about to say." Jacob begged, looking deep into Lillian's eyes. "I'm only saying it because I care about you."

"I understand," Lillian said, reassuringly squeezing his hand.

"I know you're going to want to tell your parents, or your friend, or someone what happened to you. Don't tell anyone anything, just make something up." Jacob said slowly.

"I know _that_!" Lillian exclaimed exasperatedly. "Come on, what do you really want to say?"

"Okay, okay." Jacob sighed heavily. "You're going to be very… tempted, by the scent of humans around you. You must resist, with all of your strength and mind. It's going to be hard at first, but just remember that I'm here for you and it'll be alright." Jacob promised, stroking her hand tenderly.

"I'll try my hardest," Lillian vowed quietly.

"I don't want to leave you." Jacob groaned, leaning back in his seat.

"You'll see me again." Lillian murmured soothingly.

"Not soon enough." Jacob said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply.


	6. The Meadow

Lillian opened her front door with hands that trembled slightly

Lillian opened her front door with hands that trembled slightly. Her mind was swirling chaotically with thoughts of Jacob, vampires, werewolves, and Sam's control over her relationship with Jacob. She was just starting to think about imprinting and how it worked exactly when her mother's scent hit her like freight train. Lillian froze, and felt her mouth fill with some sickly sweet liquid that she couldn't identify.

"Where exactly have you been for the past three days?" Her mother, Joyce, demanded as she strode furiously towards her. Lillian's eyes trailed over a vein standing out in Joyce's neck, and found herself imagining the taste of the blood that pulsed inside that vein…

"Honey are you wearing contacts?" Joyce asked, stepping closer to peer at Lillian's eyes. "They're the most vivid shade of red…"

"Y-yeah mom they're c-c-contacts. They were R-Roxie's idea." Lillian managed to stammer quietly. She was gripping the edge of a little table in their hallway in order to resist the appeal of killing her own mother.

"You look so pale, are you sick?" Joyce asked, a look of concern painting over her features. "Is that why you've been missing for so long?"

Lillian nodded weakly, not wanting to open her mouth again. Her mother drew closer to her, holding her hand out as if she meant to feel Lillian's forehead for a temperature. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lillian screeched, gripping the table's edge so hard that she felt the wood crush under her grasp. Joyce leapt back so quickly that she fell to the floor, landing in a way that looked so vulnerable; it would be so easy to take her life…

Lillian licked her lips, eagerly crouching down beside her mother. She was just leaning closer to Joyce's exposed neck when she saw the look in her mother's light blue eyes. Sheer terror stared back at Lillian, making her feel thoroughly disgusted with herself for even thinking of eating her mother. She had become a monster, a blood thirsty monster.

It took all of two seconds for Lillian to get up and sprint out of her house. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away from humans and their delicious scent. The closest thing to her that offered solitude from humans was the thick woods on the La Push reservation. Lillian hated the idea of returning to the very woods where she was bitten, but she figured that she didn't have the option to be picky.

To the human eye she was a mere blur, going so fast that people might question if they really saw anything. Before long she was dodging through numerous trees and bushes; running deeper and deeper into the lush, green forest. She didn't even feel tired in the slightest; she could run much longer if she wanted to. Maybe she could run away, and leave everything behind to go somewhere else, anywhere else…

That thought made Lillian stop dead. How could she leave Jacob? He was the only stable thing in her life now, the only thought that kept her from going crazy. She couldn't even bear the thought of leaving him, it made her feel weak and she fell abruptly to the ground. She was surprised to feel grass around her instead of dead leaves, and she sat up to look at her surroundings.

She was in a meadow, a beautiful one at that. Colorful wildflowers sprouted from the thick grasses, and equally colorful butterflies flapped about lazily. The monotonous drone of bees was deafening to her sensitive ears, and everything looked bright and lively even in the overcast weather of La Push. Lillian sat admiring the simple splendor of the meadow, taking a moment to empty her mind of all of her depressing thoughts. Lillian felt truly peaceful here, and she was astounded at her luck for stopping in such a wonderful spot.

Suddenly she felt the wind blowing through her hair, and everything in the meadow lit up. She realized that the wind must have pushed some clouds away and created a spot in the sky for the sun to peek through. What she saw next made her scream and leap to her feet.

Her skin was _glittering_! She raised her hands in front of her shocked face, inspecting them as if they were alien and not her own. Her pale skin was shimmering like she was made of crystal! She leaned against a tree behind her for support, wondering what other surprises were waiting for her to discover. She'd never heard of vampires being able to _sparkle_, was she made of glass or something? The thought made her laugh wryly, imagining herself shattering like glass and then instantly reforming because she couldn't die.

The breeze picked up again, causing the sky to once again to return to its overcast state. The meadow darkened, along with her skin. She felt herself sigh with relief, glad that her skin was once again normal (or as normal as a vampire can be).

"Don't worry; it happens to all of us." A voice came from across the meadow. Lillian tensed, ready to bolt in case the voice belonged to a human. However it was no human who stepped out of the green foliage.

"Bella Swan." Lillian breathed, relaxing again. "I just can't escape you can I?"

"We glitter in the sunlight, because we are physically attractive to our prey. There's so much that you need to know, Lillian." Bella stepped forward until the two vampires were standing a few feet away. "If you joined our coven-"

"Then I wouldn't be able to be with Jacob." Lillian interrupted, her red eyes narrowing at Bella angrily. "Do you really think that I would give him up that easily?"

"I know what it's like to leave things behind." Bella whispered, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "It's hard, but things have to change when you become a vampire."

"Yeah, I guess I have you to thank for that don't I?" Lillian hissed, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm very sorry, Lillian." Bella apologized, looking more then just a little guilty. "But you have to accept your fate, and come be with others of your own kind. Werewolves and vampires can't be together, no matter how much they want to."

"You've already hurt Jacob once!" Lillian cried, shaking with fury. "By taking me away from him you'll be killing him!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Bella shouted, finally losing her cool. "Don't talk about things you don't know!"

"W-Why are y-y-you-" Lillian stopped trying to speak and gave in to the sobs that she had been trying to hold in. Bella's face softened and she reached out to try and hug Lillian, but Lillian swiped at her with nails as sharp as claws. "D-d-do-don't t-touch m-m-me!" Lillian said for the second time that day.

"Lillian, you can't be with him." Bella sighed softly. "I know it hurts to hear that, but the two of you will just end up killing each other. Even imprinting can't overcome instincts."

"You should have just killed me." Lillian spat, her red eyes filled with hate. "That would have been so much easier!"

"Don't say that," Bella moaned, tears rolling down her own cheeks. "Please don't say that."

The two of them sat in the meadow crying together for a long time. It grew dark, and still they didn't make any move to get up. Finally, when Lillian had cried herself dry, she stood shakily.

"I'm not going to join your coven. I can adjust to being a vampire with the help of Jacob's pack." Lillian stated, not caring if Bella protested or not.

"Fine, I won't try to force you to join us. Just don't kill any humans, okay?" Bella called over her shoulder as she fled out of the meadow, leaving Lillian by herself in the dark with only her thoughts for company.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write, I don't like that Lillian hates Bella, and it's very challenging to write about Bella that way! : (**

**Please tell me what you think; even if you don't like it I still want your opinion!**


	7. Leaving

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I started this story before reading Breaking Dawn came out. Obviously some new things have been revealed, making my story completely far fetched and unrealistic. I'm just going to continue as if everything that occurred in Breaking Dawn never happened, so this story is officially AU. **

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Lillian welcomed the darkness that enveloped her. It was easy to pretend that nothing was wrong, and everything in her life was exactly as it should be. She was never one to run away from her problems, but she needed to get away from everything for a while. For a moment she even tried to pretend that she wasn't a vampire anymore, but that wasn't possible. It was now part of her being, part of who she was despite whatever she did or didn't want to accept.

What she really wanted was Roxie, to throw herself into Roxie's bedroom and read magazines with her all night long like she did when she was… human. The word 'human' had a whole new meaning for her suddenly, but she wasn't in the mood to decipher her feelings about it. Lillian pictured her best friend wistfully, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to see Roxie's face again until she could control her ferocious thirst. Lillian firmly shook her head and pushed all depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. For now she would just be content to sit in the dark meadow and gaze up at the perfect crescent moon that was hidden partly by the ever-present clouds.

Her peace was shattered by a sharp rustling in the foliage a mile or so away from her. With her sharp vision Lillian could clearly see three large wolves making their way towards her meadow; their noses pressed to the ground following what was most likely her own scent. Lillian was sure that one of them was Jacob because she couldn't take her eyes off of the shaggy, russet brown wolf regardless of her efforts. She sighed wearily, not wanting to leave the meadow, but also not wanting to face Jacob just yet. His presence would be very welcome and comforting, but she really didn't want to tell him about her new plan. Without consciously making up her mind, Lillian had come to the decision that she had to leave. She couldn't bear the thought of killing her friends or family out of thirst, it was just too hard.

As much as she couldn't stand the thought of telling Jacob her decision, Lillian couldn't force herself to move from her sitting position. She _wanted_ him to find her, to scoop her up in his warm arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Lillian snorted at her own neediness, was she really so weak that she required a man to make things all better for her? She was a vampire now; shouldn't she be strong enough to handle her problems on her own?

Powered by her own self hate, Lillian rose swiftly and ran from the meadow that had so briefly given her peace. She sprinted soundlessly through the trees and foliage that surrounded her, letting instincts guide her through the woods. She had no idea where she was or where she was going, but she needed to quench the burning thirst in her throat.

Using scent alone, Lillian zeroed in on a sleeping herd of deer. She cringed internally; the thought of eating animals seemed so… barbaric. But anything was better than preying on humans. Lillian tried to let go of herself, attempting to slip away from all of her hesitance in order for her instincts to take over. Slowly, she crept closer to the dozing creatures before her…

Jacob's POV 

Jacob was feeling lower than the ground he was desperately smelling for traces of his love's scent. He had left Lillian, a newborn vampire, with her human family! Of course she was going to kill them, she had no experience or self control and she was wild with uncontrollable thirst.

Now she was probably sulking in the forest, ashamed of what she'd done and unwilling to forgive herself. Jacob felt so stupid, he could have kicked himself. He could only hope that it wasn't too late to convince Lillian that she wasn't a monster…

Even though she is a monster. Jacob shook his shaggy head, refusing to think of Lillian that way.

_You can't help it, Jake. In your eyes she _is_ a monster, _Quil thought, obviously trying to be reassuring but only making things feel worse.

_Sorry. _Quil apologized after hearing Jacob's thoughts. _But it's true._

_Let's just focus on finding the bloodsucking leech, and then we can sort out Jake's feelings about her later. _Embry thought, padding up to Jacob's left side. Without any warning Jacob whirled around and gnashed his sharp teeth dangerously close to Embry's neck. With a yelp, Embry retreated a few steps back from Jacob's fury. Quil rushed forward and barreled into Jacob's side, catching him off guard. The two rolled on the ground for a while, a blur of russet and chocolate brown fur. Finally Jacob untangled himself from Quil's onslaught and leapt up, growling fiercely.

_What was that?!_ Quil demanded furiously. Embry was whimpering anxiously a few feet away, his mind filled not with words, but images of his terror.

_Don't call Lillian a leech, _Jacob warned, still growling angrily. He felt bad about lashing out at Embry so suddenly, but his nerves were already stressed enough because of Lillian and he didn't need more grief from his pack than he already had.

_You can't blame him, Jake! It's what she is, and nothing we do or don't call her will change that,_ Quil thought, exasperated by Jacob's denial. Jacob stalked off, pressing his nose to the ground once again. Embry let out a breath that might have been a sigh of frustration, and then followed Jacob cautiously, tensed in case he attacked him again unexpectedly. Quil huffed, more than just a little annoyed, but followed the others nonetheless.

Lillian's trail was random; it didn't seem to Jacob like she had a destination in mind. He wouldn't accept the idea that Lillian was running away, she wouldn't leave him without saying goodbye. She must know how much he loved her, needed her with him.

_You know Jake; as much as you love her… the feeling might not be mutual. You've only known her for four days, you can't expect her to instantly love you back just because you've imprinted on her. _Quil warned, he clearly thought that Lillian had run away despite Jacob's feelings for her. Jacob grit his teeth, letting a low growl escape from his throat.

_Shut up, Quil. _

_I'm just saying that-_

_I don't want to hear it! You don't even know her and you're already-_

_Jake? _Embry interrupted tentatively.

_What is it, Embry?! _Jacob demanded, digging his claws into the earth beneath him.

_She's right there! _Embry thought, pointing with his nose to a clearing a few yards away. Jacob froze, and pricked his ears towards the direction Embry pointed. He could clearly hear the sounds of a vampire feeding, it wasn't a sound easily forgotten. Jacob fought the instinct to raise his head and howl in victory; instead he focused his energy on sprinting as fast as he could towards the clearing. He ignored several briars that tore mercilessly into his pads; he didn't care about anything other than seeing Lillian.

He reached her in three seconds flat, not that he was counting. His mind was full of swirling images of his joy; it took all of the self control that he had not to lick Lillian's beautiful face gleefully. He was too happy to notice the dead doe splattered with blood that lay at her feet, too happy to note the look of distress upon Lillian's face. All he could feel was intense delight at finding her again, it clouded everything else from his mind- even Quil and Embry's thoughts.

Lillian slowly reached up and rested a hand on the side of his muzzle. Her touch made Jacob gaze intently at her eyes, where he finally saw some of Lillian's stress reflected in her bright, crimson eyes. He cocked his head to the side, trying to portray a human expression of puzzlement onto his wolf features.

"Jacob, I'm really sorry." Lillian began, her voice shaky and filled with regret. Jacob wanted to phase back, desperate to be able to say something to her, but he also didn't want to stand before Lillian naked. He remained a wolf, and settled for a pitiful whining sound. He stopped before long, it sounded too close to what a wounded puppy would sound like.

"Jacob… I'm leaving."


	8. Convincing

Now Jacob _really_ wanted to be able to phase back. He carefully put a large paw on Lillian's shoulder and shook his furry head, trying to convey that he disagreed with her. Lillian's face softened slightly, but Jacob could tell from the way she was looking at him that she hadn't changed her mind in the slightest.

"I'll be alright, Jacob. And it doesn't have to be permanent; I promise that I will come back to La Push once I'm… better able to handle the situation." Lillian whispered, her red eyes never once leaving Jacob's. Jacob momentarily forgot that he was in his wolf form, and tried to speak as if he were a human. It came out as loud barking, and Lillian laughed despite the current topic of conversation.

"Can't you just phase back? I don't want to leave without talking to you one last time…" Lillian trailed off, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Jacob turned around to face Quil and Embry, who were sitting down at the other end of the clearing, watching Jacob and Lillian sharply with their muscles tensed to spring.

_Do either of you have some sweat pants or something?_ Jacob asked as Lillian gently pushed his paw off her shoulder.

_I do. Hey Jake, don't you think that you should just let her leave if she wants to leave? It is her life, and La Push doesn't need another leech to keep track of._ Quil pointed out as Jacob bounded over and took the sweat pants from Quil's ankle. Jacob sprinted into the trees, the sweat pants securely in his mouth.

_I'm going to phase, keep Lillian in the clearing._ Jacob ordered, not bothering to look back and check whether Quil and Embry would obey. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that they would. He quickly found a sheltered spot in the woods and phased back, melting into his human form. It didn't take long, and soon he was running back towards the clearing clad in Quil's sweat pants. The only thing going through his mind was Lillian, and ways that he could convince her to stay in La Push. Even if he couldn't convince her to stay, he had a backup plan. There was no way that Lillian was going anywhere without him.

Lillian's POV

Lillian watched Jacob dash into the woods with a pair of sweat pants in his mouth, and figured that he was going to phase back to human form. She wasn't sure how long it would take, so she bent down over the doe she had killed and continued to drink. The animal blood was… oddly satisfying. The taste was slightly off, but Lillian was determined to quench her thirst without killing any humans. The taste was worth dealing with if it meant she didn't have to be a murderer.

"Having a late night snack?" Jacob drawled as he strode out of the woods. Lillian looked up and hastily wiped a trail of blood from her chin.

"Maybe, did you want me to share?" Lillian teased, holding the doe out towards him, which by now was almost entirely drained of blood. Jacob wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"No thanks." Jacob sighed. "That really is going to be the hardest thing to get over. That disgusting habit you vampires have."

"It's not like I have a choice! Would you rather that it was a human that I'm drinking from?!" Lillian spat angrily. Jacob took a step closer to her, his face completely serious.

"Lillian… when I left you at your house… did you… I mean- were you able to…" Jacob couldn't seem to say it outright, so Lillian cut him off.

"I didn't kill anybody if that's what you're asking." Lillian stated, and she leaned down to take one last drink from the doe. Once she was done, she stood up and examined Jacob's face. There was a look of relief in his eyes, like a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Really? That's wonderful, Lillian!" Jacob exclaimed and he threw his arms around her joyfully. Lillian leaned into his embrace and buried her face in his warm neck. To her surprise, she wasn't at all tempted by the scent of his blood. Maybe it was because she had just fed, or maybe it was because she cared about him too much to even consider hunting him. She took a deep breath and spoke over his shoulder.

"It was close, though… far too close…" Lillian admitted guiltily. Jacob pulled away and held Lillian at arm's length.

"But even that much self-control is fantastic for a newborn! Lillian do you see what this means? You don't have to leave! We can work with you on better control, and you could stay in La Push without ever killing a soul!" Jacob said, a huge grin plastered on his face. His smile made Lillian feel weak, who was she to deny Jacob of such great happiness? She shook her head slowly.

"Jacob… the risk is too great. Just one accident and…" Lillian bit her lip, and looked at the doe carcass meaningfully.

"Don't worry; I will never let that happen. That's become the entire meaning of my existence as a werewolf." Jacob growled with determination. He then stopped to gaze into her eyes lovingly. "That, and of course you." Jacob looked down at Lillian expectantly, waiting for an answer. Lillian sighed, and thought about it. If she did stay, she would have all of Sam's werewolves to help her learn control, which would be far better than trying to learn it on her own. It would take awhile, but she might even be able to pretend that nothing had changed; and she could go to school like she was still the normal Lillian Folsby. She wouldn't have to leave Jacob, either… that made up her mind.

"Alright, I'll try to stay." Lillian conceded, nodding slowly. Jacob's entire face lit up, and he leaned down to kiss her. Lillian wasn't expecting to, but she kissed him back anyway. Kissing Jacob felt so… right. She was immediately glad that she decided to stay, for how could she ever leave Jacob? The thought made her shudder, and she began kissing him more passionately. Jacob gently pulled away from her, shocked by Lillian's enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I lost myself for a second there…" Lillian was sure that she would have been blushing if she were able to, and she looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She felt Jacob's finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look at him once again.

"Don't be." Jacob murmured, chuckling quietly. A slow smile spread over Lillian's face, but then she suddenly remembered something.

"I do have one condition to staying, though." Lillian said. Jacob dropped his finger from her chin, looking wary. "If I do… you know… accidentally harm anyone, then I _will _have to leave."

"I guess that's fair enough. The pack would force you to leave anyway." Jacob muttered, glancing back at Quil and Embry.

"Speaking of the pack, what have they decided?" Lillian asked. Jacob stared at her with confusion. "You know, about the Cullens. Didn't Bella break the treaty by changing me?"

"Oh, that decision. I'm not sure; Sam hasn't spoken to me about it." Jacob said, his voice dull of any emotion. It was obvious that he didn't care about what happened to the Cullens whatsoever, which made Lillian curious.

"Didn't you used to be friends with Bella?" Lillian asked, searching Jacob's face for any kind of emotion. His mouth tightened up a bit, and he yawned unconvincingly.

"It's late, Lillian, we should be getting to Sam and Emily's house." Jacob said, backing out of the clearing. "I'm going to phase and we can all run together, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Jacob turned into the woods and jogged off. Lillian gazed at him, feeling puzzled. There had to be a deeper story to Bella Swan than he was giving her. Lillian knew vaguely that they had been close, but now she wondered how close they had really been.


End file.
